Cowboy Jones
by Awatere11
Summary: Ianto hates UNIT and the colonel tells Jack he has to contol his 'cowboy' as Ianto tazes with malice. This is a possible first time sexy moment where Jack definately takes Ianto to task for his temper ... and we get to see a hidden side to them. SMUTTTTTTTTT Nughty times Alt Verse... love you Crumbly Cakes xxxx


Ianto knew Jack was angry, evident in the way his hands gripped the steering wheel. I mean, really. UNIT are arseholes and there is only so much diplomacy a man can take and those mutters of Bum Boy and Captain Polisher had gone on long enough. It had felt wonderful when he had been asked what weapons he had on him and he could show the blonde twat who needled him the most.

I swear to god, he could still hear the prick's screams as the Sonic Taser made him dance.

"I thought you were bad enough!" the colonel had ranted as he tried to comfort his man … the smell of piss lingering "But that one … that man of yours is a bloody cowboy!"

The silence now was slightly unnerving and when Jack didn't turn for the Hub Ianto was surprised, glancing at him.

"Sir?"

"We are going to my place" Jack said with a finality, "Time we cleared the air."

"Sir?"

"Ianto … I know damned well what happened back there and why" Jack huffed, "It was a long time ago, before you and I started…ah…dabbling."

Ianto looked over at him with a sudden realisation that Jack didn't know what was being said and thought he had tazed the fuck for being an ex-lover of Jack's.

OK.

No Ianto was pissed too. Then all thoughts fled as Jack turned up a drive and he saw the lovely house he secretly knew Jack had for his off-base hiding when he needed to brood.

Having never been inside the house before, Ianto took a quick opportunity to look. Neat, but sparsely furnished, Ianto noticed a soft leather lounge, polished wooden floors, and a huge flat screen TV, but he had little chance to see anything else as he was ushered into a room which housed a beautiful four poster bed, two bedside tables and an old rocking chair. Even all that was taken in with a cursory glance as Jack didn't stop there but drew him into a smaller room off to the side.

"You need a shower," Jack informed him.

Ianto couldn't really disagree, but he was surprised when Jack just left him there and disappeared back into the bedroom. Confused, but not wishing to prolong the time away from Jack, Ianto peeled off his boots and placing his Jacket on a chair that sat next to the sink, stepped under the hot water spray. He'd barely finished when Jack came back. Overly conscious of the way Jack looked at him with a hooded gaze that was full of desire, Ianto marvelled at how quickly things had changed. Two hours ago, Jack would never have looked at him like that, and despite the nerves that were biting at his stomach, Ianto grinned.

"On the bed and wait for me," Jack instructed. His tone brooked no argument, but the light shining in Jack's eyes gave Ianto room to ask why, and he would have done, if Jack hadn't started stripping just then. Riveted, Ianto watched as clothes peeled away to reveal toned, tanned skin and a hard body with well-defined muscles, but before Ianto had a chance to see the one thing he was dying for, Jack stopped and turned his back.

"The bed, Ianto," Jack said, his fingers hooked in the waistband of his jeans, denying Ianto even a view of his arse.

Reluctantly, Ianto headed into the bedroom, and as he heard Jack restart the shower, Ianto lay down on the bed.

The mattress was soft, the covers cool, but Ianto wasn't particularly taking much notice. His attention had been drawn to the four timber posts that cornered the big bed, and the leather straps which hung from each one. Dizzy excitement suddenly twisted through his chest as he begun to figure out what his punishment might entail.

Fingering one of the thin pieces of leather, Ianto was imagining having it wrapped around his wrist when Jack spoke from the bathroom doorway.

"Are you into leather, Ianto?" The question had a little edge to it that ramped up the anticipation already pumping through his veins. Ianto nodded and the slow smile Jack gave him was filled with such pleasure Ianto couldn't help but smile back. "Maybe your punishment is not going to be so much of a punishment after all."

Jack came into the room, his hips covered by a white towel. Ianto eyed it with resentment. He wanted to see Jack nude, wanted to see all of him, touch all of him. But Jack wasn't giving in to Ianto's wants. Not that one anyway.

"Turn over." Instantly obeying, Ianto rolled onto his stomach, feeling the dip of the mattress as Jack climbed on behind him. He twisted back to look over his shoulder but Jack shook his head. "Eyes forward."

Closing them, Ianto rested his forehead against the feather pillow, but when Jack reached for his wrist and he felt the warm, supple leather bind around it, he snapped them open to watch.

"Am I going to have to blindfold you as well?" The threat was real, but that would have been pushing Ianto one step too far. If he was going to be bound, he needed to see. He shook his head quickly.

"No, don't. Please."

"I won't do anything you don't want, Ianto," he said, his voice as soothing as his touch. Jack's hand smoothed up his back, his palm slightly rough, but gentle.

Ianto believed him, he knew how Jack treated people, and he knew Jack wouldn't harm him. "I know," he said, just in case Jack needed him to say it. And as if that was exactly what he was waiting for, Jack moved to Ianto's other wrist and bound it as tight as the first.

"Okay?"

Tugging to see how secure they were, Ianto swallowed audibly, a tingle of eagerness flowing across his skin.

"Yes." He squirmed a little, getting comfortable, but wondering what else Jack was going to do.

"Don't move," Jack said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't."

Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck, and then a wet tongue snaked across Ianto's shoulder. "Yeah, I noticed. Kind of hot."

Ianto groaned and shuddered as Jack's tongue continued down his back, then he jerked against his bindings when Jack spread his arse cheeks apart and slid deep between them. "Oh fuck, Jack!"

Jack didn't answer, unless the soft probe of his tongue was his way of communication. Moaning, writhing, Ianto managed to bring his knees under him which pushed his hips up off the bed, effectively offering himself to Jack for more of what Jack was giving him. Except Jack stopped and gave him a hard slap across the backside instead.

"Ow!"

"I said don't move."

Ianto bit his lip to stop a retort, but he couldn't hold back on a low moan when Jack rubbed the spot he'd just smacked. Heat spread from the spot and goddamn if it didn't spread to his balls. He waited, not knowing what Jack was going to do next, and was surprised when he felt a slicked finger press against his hole.

"So hot, so sexy."

Yeah, it was.

The way Jack slowly pushed into him had Ianto panting and straining not to lift his arse a little higher, but though Jack didn't want him to move, he didn't seem to mind when Ianto made noises of any kind. In fact, the more Ianto moaned, the more Jack did. With two fingers now inside him, Ianto gasped when Jack slid his free hand underneath and cupped his balls. Unable to help it, Ianto spread his legs a little wider to give Jack better access, and was rewarded by another hard smack.

"Shit, Jack!"

"I'm not going to warn you again, Ianto. You wanted me to notice your arse. I have. You don't need to keep thrusting it into my face."

The giggle that slipped out of Ianto's throat couldn't be contained, but as he felt the gentle rub of Jack's palm against the sting it turned into another moan.

"Okay, no moving," Ianto promised, but it was so hard when Jack started to stretch him in earnest, adding another finger to make him ready. And Ianto hadn't even seen what Jack was going to put inside him yet.

He wanted to look, wanted to see how thick, how long Jack was, but he held still, even when he felt Jack remove his fingers and heard the sound of a foil packet being ripped open.

"How long has it been for you, Ianto?"

"You won't hurt me," Ianto answered, tensing a little as something heavy and thick rested against the entrance to his body.

"That's not what I asked," Jack said, his fingers finding a tight grip on Ianto's hips. "How long?"

"Just over two years," Ianto told him wondering why Jack wanted to know.

"Since you met me?"

Ianto nodded, hoping Jack was going to allow him that movement. "Since I fell in love with you."

"Jesus, Ianto." The soft whisper was accompanied by that thickness pushing into him and Ianto instinctively arched his back to accommodate it. Jack's fingers tightened, holding him steady as he pushed deeper still.

"Christ, you're so tight."

Ianto didn't think it was that, just that Jack was so thick. He grunted, clenching his hands into fists as the burn of Jack entering him peaked, then thankfully, as Jack seated himself fully, Ianto felt the pain ease into pleasure. He hung his head, sweat dripping from his brow into his hair. God he was full. How big _was_ Jack?

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, just… don't move for a second."

"Did I hurt you?" The concern in Jack's voice had Ianto's heart expanding. He shook his head a little.

"No, I'm fine, but I've never had anyone as big as you before. Why didn't you warn me?" Ianto wanted to look over his shoulder, wanted to look at Jack but he didn't dare.

"I'm not that big." The smile Ianto heard made him smile in return.

Ianto knew he could argue the point, but he couldn't be bothered. There were more important things to say. "You can move now."

"Thank God." Expecting Jack to pull out and shove back home, Ianto was pleasantly surprised when Jack bent over him and kissed his shoulder first.

"When you come, do it crying out my name," he whispered, his breath warm and moist against Ianto's skin. Then he kissed Ianto again, softly, just before he eased most of the way out to effortlessly glide gently back in.

Ianto moaned, and started to lose himself in the pleasure being filled by Jack gave him. Just that morning he'd thought about this, of being taken by Jack, of giving himself to Jack, and now he was, and it was better than anything he could have imagined.

The heat that began somewhere in his stomach spread quickly, consuming every muscle, every cell, every nerve until Ianto felt as if he was close to combustion. Jack's thrusts had become harder, longer, deeper and his rhythm had become faster more instinctual than calculated. Ianto could tell Jack was beginning to lose it and that knowledge pushed Ianto closer to the edge he was already skating along.

Pleasure pumped through vein and heart as physical as Jack's cock pumping into Ianto's body. He whimpered, and despite Jack's warning, Ianto pushed back to meet each of Jack's perfect thrusts, but Jack didn't punish him; the time for smacks was over.

Ianto was close to coming, and by the feel of it, so was Jack. Each glide of Jack's cock was now hitting Ianto's nerve rich gland and the build of his climax was becoming intense.

"Jack." The plea in Ianto's tone would not have been hard to miss and Ianto expected Jack to curl an arm beneath his hip and help him, because tied as he was, Ianto couldn't help himself. But Jack didn't move a muscle except the ones he was using to snap his hips forward and bury himself deeper into Ianto's arse.

"Jack, I need to come. I need you to touch me," Ianto added, just in case Jack hadn't caught on.

Jack slowed a little, just a little, but his fingers never let up on their grip on Ianto's hips. "No, you don't."

For a second Ianto wasn't sure he heard right. "Fuck, Jack."

He'd never come like that, without a hand on him and he wasn't sure he could now. "Jack, please!"

Ianto started to strain against the bindings on his wrists, though

God knew why. He was tied up tight; he wasn't moving an inch.

Jack slowed a little further, but it was only to lean over Ianto's back again. The pressure and heat enveloped Ianto, drawing him deeper into the web of need Jack had woven around him, but he was suspended there, unable to go any further. Until Jack spoke.

"You can do it, Ianto. Come for me."

"Oh, God!" Ianto almost wept, it wasn't going to happen and he almost begged Jack again, but then he felt it, that deep, concentrated tightness that was like a coil ready to burst. Ianto sucked in a sharp breath, reaching for it, praying for it, his body bowed and trembling.

"That's it, babe. For me."

Whether it was an instruction or a plea, it was enough. An explosion of pleasure erupted through Ianto pulling a shocked cry from his throat while a hot pulse of thick cum splattered across his stomach at exactly the same moment Ianto felt Jack's cock expand and throb inside him.

"Jack! Oh shit!" Again, mind numbing bliss poured through Ianto's body, again he felt the wet spatter of his release, again Jack's cock, buried deep, pulsated and emptied. And again, and again until Ianto collapsed, his final cry lost somewhere in Jack's mouth as Jack quickly turned him over and kissed him.

Arms crossed above his head, Ianto couldn't move, but he didn't have the energy to even try. The best he could do was kiss Jack back and make a small sound of protest when Jack slowly released his mouth.

Blue eyes stared down at him, the depths of them sparkling. "That was beautiful."

Still feeling the effects of coming like that deep in his balls, Ianto couldn't help but agree. He'd never come so hard, but then he'd never had Jack inside him either.

"Yeah," he said, knowing how inadequate he sounded, but there really wasn't anything else he could have added. It _was_ beautiful, more than beautiful; it was amazing.

Jack smiled, smoothing Ianto's sweaty hair away from his face. "I've wanted to do that to you for months. Thank you for letting me."

"My pleasure," Ianto said, grinning now he'd got his wits back.

"So you'll let me do it again?" Jack asked, reaching up to untie the leather wrapped around Ianto's wrists.

Ianto rubbed his skin, but he hadn't been marked; Jack bviously knew what he was doing. "As long as you let me do it to you sometime."

"That would _my_ pleasure." Jack's smile turned into that slow, sexy grin Ianto was seriously in love with, and as Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and hugged him close, Ianto felt he couldn't love Jack any more. He snuggled into Jack's warm body, content, replete, happy.

"Thank you for taking me today."

Jack lifted his chin to stare into Ianto's face. "You don't have to thank me for that. Anyone would have gone with me just …. Maybe I wanted you there today too."

Ianto couldn't quite hide the shiver that raced down his spine.

"What?" Jack tilted Ianto's chin further, holding him so Ianto couldn't look away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but…" Did he want to say this? Did he want to admit he'd been close to giving up? At the questioning look in Jack's eyes, Ianto knew he had to. "That was my last ditch attempt. After that…" He shrugged. "I was ready to leave."

"Too late, Ianto. You're not leaving me now, not ever. I did tell you I love you, didn't I?"

Ianto smiled. "Yes, you told me."

"And I meant it. And with my love comes commitment."

Jack looked so sincere that Ianto was scared to say something, but Jack was waiting.

"I love you, too. And I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever." Ianto repeated Jack's words, turning them into a commitment to match the one Jack had given him.

"Good. Now get some sleep, Owen can smell sex like a dog on heat so a shower when we wake, yeah?"

Without a second's hesitation, Ianto ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. When he got back, Jack was stretched out on the bed and had started stroking that enormous cock. Ianto's mouth watered, his arse clenched, and when Jack grinned, his stomach flipped, but it was Jack's next words that had Ianto's heart racing and his blood pumping. It also had him crawling onto the bed with a grin as big as Jack's own.

"Climb on, cowboy. You're gonna go for a ride."


End file.
